Dans la balance
by Aqat
Summary: Ayant enlevé Athéna dans son Sanctuaire sous marin, Julian se voit confronté à un dilemme. Comment traduire ses sentiments en actes ? Et estil possible de concilier ses désirs bien humains avec la volonté de Poséidon ?


**DANS LA BALANCE**

_Pour Céline_

Il est dit que Poséidon, l'Ébranleur du sol, l'Époux de la Terre, siège en son maître temple de l'Isthme, en Grèce. C'est là que, partie d'Asgard, la vague déferlante déposa Athéna. Les cithares qui meublaient de leurs harmonies ondoyantes l'intérieur du vestibule mirent un terme à la mélodie ; la Déesse évanouie aux bras de son ravisseur intimait silence jusqu'aux instruments invisibles, chantres de la gloire de l'Empereur des Mers. Aussi loin que portait le regard, dans toutes les directions rythmées par les colonnes, ce n'était que soldats agenouillés et créatures marines en adoration.

Julian fit quelques pas, portant haut son fardeau afin que nul n'ignorât qu'il s'était rendu maître de la gardienne du Sanctuaire. Les murmures idolâtres étaient, si possible, plus prégnants encore au pied de l'escalier de la sienne demeure. Le parfum capiteux du triomphe était palpable, l'air comme bruissant des effluves de la réussite. Tyché, la Bonne Fortune, semblait avoir choisi son camp. Il n'était pas jusqu'à Sorrente qui avait échappé au baiser de la Mort, abandonnant Siegfried à son destin tragique.

Néanmoins, en son for intérieur, l'héritier des Solo ne souriait nullement.

Ayant dûment restauré le moral de ses troupes, le Général sur ses talons, il fit volte-face et retourna au palais. La modification subite de son Cosmo informa la Sirène qu'il désirait qu'on le débarrassât de l'otage. Athéna changea de mains sans qu'un mot n'échappe à l'un de ses geôliers. L'espace d'un instant, l'azur impénétrable des pupilles de Julian s'était chargé d'une expression moins gardée — lorsque Sorrente se fût chargé de la Déesse et qu'il ramena derrière sa nuque, afin qu'ils ne balaient point le sol de leurs fourches, les flots de la chevelure violette. Le flûtiste se demanda ce qu'il avait commis de mal ou d'inconvenant, pour mériter une telle oeillade de haine intense. Cela devait s'être lu sur son visage, car Poséidon eut l'un de ses rares sourires avant de le démettre d'un signe.

Aussitôt seul, l'adolescent aux boucles bleues rebelles comme l'océan fit venir un siège d'une niche perdue dans la colonnade. Il s'y assit avec une grâce innée, arrangeant sans y prêter garde le tombé de sa cape de part et d'autre de ses longues jambes. Naguère seconde peau qu'il était très facile d'oublier, l'armure l'oppressait ; la diablesse pesait son poids, et un poids non négligeable, presque difficile à porter en cette heure, bien qu'elle épousât toujours à la perfection les lignes de son corps. Des traces rémanentes de désapprobation, nuancées de regret, en émanaient, s'il se fiait aux impressions ridant l'onde étale de sa psyché. Une bouffée d'amertume contracta sa gorge. Qu'escomptait donc de lui le Dieu qui l'avait choisi pour son incarnation ? Que le milliardaire se comportât de tous points, à chaque instant, comme la force qu'il sentait sommeiller en lui, hautaine, vindicative et intégralement autocentrée ? Aucun homme ne pouvait vivre au long cours en agissant ainsi qu'une parfaite mécanique, aimant ce que le grand Poséidon avait toujours aimé, détestant à l'identique, méprisant la faiblesse et la promiscuité de l'engeance des hommes, et se réglant sur des valeurs et un système moral disparu avec la Grèce éternelle... Le Destin avait privilégié Julian en ceci que l'esprit du Dieu était inaccessible aux pensées de son Porteur ; cela avait rendu la transition d'autant moins malaisée. Le garçon n'en éprouvait qu'un soulagement plus grand à s'abandonner à ses sentiments tout humains.

Le plaisir esthétique dont le palais et ses merveilles le comblaient presque à chaque pas. Le bonheur de ses sens, sollicités continûment que ce fût par les senteurs des gerbes de fleurs éclatant au hasard des corridors ; l'arôme des fruits dont les coupes, surchargeant consoles et guéridons, peinaient à contenir les savantes arabesques ; les jeux de la lumière subaquatique sur le décor, parois, mobilier et parterre, les draperies dont le mouvement guidé par le zéphyr était tour à tour apaisant et hypnotique, et le plafond réhaussé de fresques à vous instiller le vertige. Plus important que tout, le désir que son pauvre cœur censément énamouré de Saori concevait, sans cesse grandissant, pour une autre personne.

Il se leva et se mit à arpenter de la salle, ses pas feutrés sur le porphyre des dalles une caresse par rapport au grondement lointain que son trouble inspirait à la Terre, très profond sous le temple. Sa chevelure ébouriffée sous l'émanation du Cosmo moutonnait dans son dos parmi les plis de la cape.

La vue d'Athéna ne blessait que plus profondément les yeux de Julian, sachant combien il lui était indifférent qu'elle vive, meure, triomphe ou parte pour le Tartare. Qu'elle contrôle la Terre, les continents et tout ce qui se trouve sous le Ciel habitable, pour autant qu'en jugeait le jeune homme ! Mais avoir entre les mains la preuve de sa faiblesse, et continuer à faire semblant de croire en la Guerre Sainte, jusqu'à la mort sans doute, la sienne et celle des autres, alors qu'il ne demandait pas mieux de replonger dans sa torpeur le Sanctuaire sous-marin — cela était presque au dessus de ses forces. Les idées de meurtre qui taraudaient le jeune homme depuis le moment où Athéna lui avait été amenée par l'onde, prenaient, il le savait, leur source dans son impuissance à briser le cercle où l'avaient enfermé son indifférence envers son devoir divin et la volonté inhumaine qui le poussait à traduire ses désirs en actions. Julian était coupable envers Athéna, d'où son hostilité ; il se mortifiait intérieurement d'aimer mieux défouler la rage de son Dieu sur celle qui l'avait méprisé, tandis qu'il lui offrait ses sentiments intéressés, quelques mois auparavant, plutôt que sur l'être qu'il aimait à la folie, mais son choix n'avait pas été long. Puisqu'il n'était pas question de contenir le tempérament orageux de Poséidon, que ce soit dans la guerre qu'il s'assouvisse, plutôt que dans l'amour...

Le cours tumultueux de ses pensées affectait à présent la surface ; déferlantes et vagues brusques sans cause météorologique apparente brisaient le miroir liquide agité par les pluies. Il n'y avait guère à s'en préoccuper — pas quand la planète entière n'en était qu'au début des quarante jours de précipitations qui la submergeraient. Pourtant, Julian s'exhortait au calme. Il allait finir par éveiller l'attention. Un bruit de pas lui parvint à point donné pour galvaniser sa résolution. A deux corridors de distance, l'on marchait dans sa direction.

Quelqu'un qui n'émettait aucune vibration, soit qu'il fût dénué de pouvoirs, ce qui était improbable au plus haut point dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin, soit qu'il supprimât son Cosmo de façon à passer inaperçu. Comme il n'y avait, au Temple, que deux auras et deux auras seulement à cette heure, Sorrente ayant regagné son Pilier, celles de Poséidon et d'Athéna, un enfant en aurait déduit que la personne en question souhaitait n'être pas détectée par Julian.

Une curiosité légitime envahit le Dieu de fraîche date. Il effaça sa présence cosmique, puis, sa haute silhouette noyée dans l'ombre d'un portique devant lequel l'homme ou la femme allait devoir passer, à supposer qu'il se dirigeait bel et bien vers l'arrière du Temple, Julian se mit à faire le guet. L'odeur entêtante des lys semés à pleines mains dans les niches murales lui portait sur l'estomac, le parfum trop sucré, ainsi qu'il s'en rendait à présent compte, dominant sur les relents d'iode dont le bâti était saturé. Grâces en fussent rendues au Ciel, il n'eut guère à attendre. Le pas léger qui n'était pas passé outre son ouïe inhumaine gagnait en netteté, jusqu'à ce que la forme familière n'émerge, deux mètres environ sur sa droite.

Dragon des Mers. Son beau visage chiffonné par le souci. Ses yeux brillants et fébriles, deux agates au vert trouble, comme il luttait visiblement pour ne pas courir. Ses bras enserraient un objet d'assez grandes dimensions, long, étroit et renflé sur les bords, que des mains pressées ou maladroites avaient emmitouflé dans un plaid en patchwork aux teintes sombres. Assez mal, du reste, attendu qu'il glissait régulièrement entre les doigts du Grec, obligeant ce dernier à de fréquents arrêts afin de raffermir sa prise. De l'énergie, sur une échelle infime mais néanmoins distincte, s'échappait de ce que l'homme semblait fort désireux de n'être pas surpris en train de transporter. Julian se concentra, mais il ne parvint pas à replacer ces bribes de Cosmo. Encore un mystère à mettre sur le compte du premier des Marinas...

Le Général des Mers traversa rapidement le corridor puis, sur un regard circulaire qu'il jeta derrière lui, repoussa un des battants de la porte de bronze qui menait au dehors. Son air de conspirateur confirma les soupçons de Julian. Si besoin était d'une preuve que son conseiller le trahissait, ou du moins jouait sa partition de son côté, celle-ci venait d'être administrée. Chose étrange, cela ne l'affectait guère. Voire aucunement. Ne savait-il pas, en toute certitude, que le guerrier aux cheveux bleu nuit feignait de le servir depuis la première seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur son subordonné ? Sorrente excepté, tout entier habité par son devoir, aucun des Marinas n'était de bien grande envergure ; que quelqu'un comme Dragon des Mers, le charisme, l'intelligence et la volonté incarnés, pût se trouver au service de Poséidon, le Dieu négligé par excellence et ce depuis des siècles, vraiment, c'était par trop incroyable. Julian n'oubliait rien de sa formation de businessman ; il n'avait pas cru un mot de ce que disait le Shogun de l'Atlantique Nord. Très vite, la duplicité de ce dernier était passée au second plan.

Julian avait regagné l'intérieur du palais. Devant lui se dressait le ventail d'or de la porte qui gardait Athéna. Une brusque résolution s'était faite jour en lui. Poséidon devait se voir accorder satisfaction ; il allait donc occire sa rivale assoupie. Le moment ne se présenterait peut-être pas de nouveau : personne aux alentours, aucun témoin, les Saints de la péronnelle toujours dans le royaume d'Asgard, ses propres Marinas occupés à préparer la bataille à venir, et Dragon des Mers à cacher un autre de ses secrets dans le Pilier Central. Les iris du garçon avaient cédé la place à deux orbes glacées, dont l'éclat provenait de Poséidon lui-même. L'âme du Dieu se réjouissait, dans son sommeil, à la perspective du sang de son ennemie dégouttant lentement sur la lame d'une dague. Le métal froid d'un poignard en forme de trident, armorié suivant le goût de l'Empereur des Mers, ne venait-il pas de se glisser entre les doigts de sa main droite ?

Une infime poussée de sa main libre fit s'écarter le battant en position ouverte. Un bruit de fond, des cithares trillant dans les aigus, provenait de la chambre. Quatre murs blancs, un lit alcôve, le tout pauvrement éclairé par le brasero où une matière aromatique aux lourdes effluves myrrhées arrivait à son terme — la médiocrité du logis où Sorrente avait cru devoir installer la Déesse répondait à l'ordre muet de Julian. Ses yeux phosphorescents détaillèrent le corps de la jeune fille. Il fut soulagé de la trouver fade, fluette, commune avec sa face ronde, son busc peu renflé, pour tout dire une poupée de treize ans davantage que l'incarnation de la mâle Déité de la Guerre. Comme de bien entendu, l'aura diffuse autour de ses membres portait le démenti à cette impression de faiblesse. Ce fut cela qui décida le milliardaire à franchir le pas.

Une ombre tomba sur le visage de Saori. Le physique imposant de Julian interceptait le jour répandu par le brasero. Le même éclat bleu lagon qu'au fond de ses iris gainait la lame de la dague lorsqu'il arma son bras.

oooOOOooo

Le cliquetis mat résonna à l'intérieur de la cache, répercuté par l'immensité creuse du pilier et aussitôt amplifié. Kanon écrasa un juron entre ses dents. Ses gestes étaient d'une telle fébrilité... Le simple fait de tasser l'Urne sous l'autel des sacrifices ne paraissait pas devoir être mené à bonne fin rapidement. A sa décharge, plaida-t-il en son for intérieur, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on était sur le point de se revancher de sa pire ennemie. L'heure prochaine verrait Athéna payer le prix de son entêtement. Le mépris avec lequel elle balaierait l'offre d'épouser Julian / Poséidon la conduirait droit dans le Pilier Central, à consumer sa force, tandis que, un à un, ses Saints — Kanon y veillerait — iraient pourrir en terre. Dût la Fortune être défavorable, et les piliers tomber les uns après les autres sous le ciel du Temple, ces derniers parviendraient sans doute jusqu'au palais ; dans ce cas, songeait Kanon en se pourléchant la lèvre supérieure, ce serait à Poséidon d'agir. Peut-être même la mêlée permettrait-elle une victoire à la Pyrrhus. La perspective d'envoyer un Julian affaibli rejoindre les cadavres de Seiya et consorts fit monter un sourire aux lèvres du Gémeau. Mais il se garda bien de la caresser avec trop de plaisir ; le moment était celui de l'anticipation, non des plans tirés sur la comète.

L'objet sacré dûment dérobé aux regards, le Shogun battit en retraite avec une furtivité identique à celle qu'il avait déployée en venant. Une fois regagné le hall d'apparat, il surprit son reflet dans une glace murale. Son visage était tendu, ses yeux animés d'une flamme sinistre. Les déchirures de son habit n'étaient que plus visibles sous cette lumière ingrate. Mû par il ne savait au juste quelle sentimentalité, Kanon avait tenu, en se levant ce jour, à enfiler la tenue qui lui avait duré, au prix d'innombrables précautions, les treize années de sa détention sous le cap Sounion. La tunique et le pantalon de toile grossière, taillés pour l'entraînement, portaient encore l'odeur de Saga comme son jumeau les en avaient imprégnés tandis qu'il l'emportait vers la prison. Le temps, le travail des vagues avaient délavé la trace olfactive ; toutefois, aux narines de Kanon, elle était aussi prégnante qu'au premier jour, quand il avait compris que son frère ne reviendrait jamais le libérer, et que force lui avait été de se faire une raison. Durant sa captivité, maintes avaient été les fois où, à peu de distance de l'effondrement nerveux, le second Chevalier des Gémeaux s'était répandu en malédictions sur son aîné. Sa résolution à prendre sa revanche n'avait pas survécu au choc de la mort de Saga. Son Cosmo brûlant, au plus fort de sa lutte contre les Bronzes, avait été submergé par celui d'Athéna, puis il s'était contracté jusqu'à disparaître. Les larmes versées par Kanon lui semblaient pur acide contre ses joues ; la haine, nourrie par la sensation, nouvelle pour lui, d'être seul au monde et privé de l'arrière présence de son jumeau au tréfonds de son âme, avait inondé son corps. Il lui fallait coûte que coûte s'évader de son cachot liquide. Faire payer Athéna pour son frère, leur enfance misérable, les souffrances de leur entraînement au Sanctuaire, leur brouille finale. Il s'en savait capable, pourvu qu'il y applique son inflexible volonté. Les loques de son habit gris bleu, pieusement conservées depuis lors, symbolisaient le triomphe de son esprit ingénieux. Manquait seulement l'amure d'or de Saga, et son triomphe sur la Déesse — que disait-il ? son assimilation à Saga — seraient complets. Or il se fût démasqué en usant de son lien télépathique pour la faire venir au Sanctuaire sous-marin. L'armure était donc restée dans la Troisième Maison.

La panoplie du Dragon des Mers, docile à sa volonté, surgit de manière à dissimuler les précieuses nippes. Il s'en fallait de beaucoup que l'Écaille égalât l'une quelconque des douze Cloths ; mais son aura s'harmonisait à la sienne, puissante et torturée. En la circonstance, Kanon ne pouvait demander mieux. Son avis ne différait guère quant aux capacités des sept Shoguns ; dangereux, certes ils l'étaient tous, à des degrés divers, mais un cran en dessous des Guerriers Divins sur le plan de la force brute, de sorte que le Gémeau comptait davantage sur la ruse sans pitié d'un Kasa afin de faire litière des protecteurs de la Justice. Qu'ils tombent tous donc, les Généraux des Mers, pour peu qu'ils entraînent leur adversaire avec eux. Kanon n'en regretterait aucun, pas même Io de Scylla à l'accorte figure. Le Marinas aux cheveux mauves était d'une beauté envoûtante, avec cela peu avare de ses charmes une fois subjugué par la cour discrète que lui avait fait le Grec. Il n'en demeurait pas moins un ersatz, un succédané. C'était Saga que désirait Kanon, quand bien même toutes les lois du monde, et des Dieux, vomissaient semblable inclination. Si seulement il n'avait pas déployé jadis autant de maladresse afin de monopoliser l'attention de son frère... Hélas, son aîné ne respirait que pour la justice, servir autrui, sa Déesse, et autres fadaises grandiloquentes auxquelles il croyait, en lui-même, à demi seulement, et dont il ne faisait si grand bruit, Kanon l'avait toujours pressenti, qu'afin de s'en convaincre lui le premier. Ces fariboles avaient conduit le plus noble des Saints à la folie, en hâtant la formation d'une double personnalité, et son frère à la réclusion dans la geôle des ennemis d'Athéna. Cette fois donc, Dragon des Mers jura de ne pas sous-estimer la bonne conscience, tant chez ses pions que chez ses adversaires. Il s'était avancé masqué en abordant Poséidon ; à cet excellent début il devait la dévotion d'une armée complète et l'estime du fantoche pitoyable supposé régenter les sept mers. Certes, les réactions de ce dernier pouvaient être sauvages, à l'instar du sien Cosmo aux vibrations aussi changeantes que la surface des flots ; mais le Grec avait jaugé son 'maître', l'avait reconnu comme un esprit plat, influençable et d'un manque flagrant de profondeur, partant des plus prévisibles, et sans trace de conflit intérieur susceptible de le rendre irrationnel. Instruit par l'expérience de Saga, Kanon pouvait espérer fermement embrasser la victoire.

Le passé demeurerait inchangé. Son jumeau n'allait pas repousser sa pierre tombale et se mettre à déambuler sous le soleil de l'Attique par suite de la destruction d'Athéna. Néanmoins un équilibre aurait de la sorte été restauré. Une vie contre une autre. La souffrance d'un nombre indéfini de personnes troquée contre la sienne.

Si le Mal naissait de la déception, du désappointement et du ressentiment, alors Kanon des Gémeaux était bel et bien l'homme le néfaste qui fût sur la face du monde...

Tout entier à sa bouffée de cynisme, le grand guerrier réalisa après coup qu'il s'était mis à arpenter les corridors. Son pas résonnait, confiant et présomptueux, sous les voûtes colossales, éveillant des échos presque immédiatement étouffés par le silence ambiant. C'était bien le logis d'un Dieu. Au détour d'un portique, il eut son attention attirée par l'absence de toute vibration. Du Cosmo rayonnant de Poséidon qui s'attachait au moindre des faits et gestes de Julian, plus la moindre trace. Le jeune homme celait sa présence. Kanon eût été en peine d'expliquer la raison qui le poussa à se diriger vers le lieu de repos d'Athéna. Il le fit néanmoins avec son habituelle énergie. Non que Julian fût assez indépendant pour prendre l'initiative de s'affranchir du plan et s'occuper de sa rivale divine par lui-même. Non, cela le Général ne le craignait pas. Il redoutait bien plus l'influence souterraine de l'esprit du vrai Poséidon ; qui pouvait dire si la vue de celle qui lui disputait le pouvoir sur les hommes depuis les temps reculés de l'Hellade ne mettait pas en branle un mécanisme obscur sous le crâne du garçon ? L'Ébranleur de la Terre était capable, mieux : susceptible, de saisir le moment propice et d'écraser une Athéna inerte. Kanon manqua défaillir à cette idée, avant de sentir sa rage monter dans un flot de bile. Hors de question pour lui de prêter les mains au saccage de ses espoirs.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de gagner la porte de la chambre. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup d'épaule, pour se voir confronté à la scène qu'il redoutait par dessus tout.

Julian, penché sur le cou d'Athéna, une dague tridentine ruisselant de Cosmo, et baigné par l'opposition de son aura avec l'or de celle de la Déesse. La résistance opposée par cette dernière flancha dans les quelques secondes pendant lesquelles le Général resta planté, interdit, sur le seuil. La pointe se rapprochait dangereusement de la ligne des épaules de la jeune fille. De sombres pavanes de cithare paraissaient inviter l'arme divine à épancher sa soif dans le sang d'Athéna ; Kanon lui-même en était gagné. Aucun doute ne subsistait dans son esprit : l'âme de Poséidon armait la main de son représentant. Pour la première fois depuis son irruption dans le monde aquatique, il était donné au Grec de contempler la présence de l'Empereur des Mers. Le physique imposant de Julian, immense chevelure en bataille autour de ses épaules, cape à revers pourpres battant ainsi qu'une aile, armure irradiant de l'éclat de la Lune, ressortait en pleine gloire. Beau, charismatique et mortel.

Mais Kanon n'était pas encore échec et mat. Il pénétra résolument dans la pièce, forçant ses mouvement à afficher leur grâce languide habituelle. La distinction innée de son maintien, son port de tête en imposaient naturellement à la plupart des gens qu'il côtoyait ; Julian Solo ne dérogeait pas à la règle, au contraire. Il avait l'air d'en être subjugué. Kanon priait pour qu'il n'en allât pas différemment ce jour. Au demeurant, si le Général ne démontrait pas, d'entrée de jeu, un front serein en face de son Seigneur, autant se résigner à l'avance.

— « Sire, ceci n'est pas ce dont nous étions convenus... »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint ; le geste ne s'était pas suspendu. Bien au contraire, le heurt des Cosmo-énergies jetait désormais des lueurs d'incendie. Le Gémeau s'y était attendu. Il ne se tint pas battu, mais entreprit d'enserrer la volonté du mortel habité par le Dieu dans le filet captieux de sa rhétorique. Il avait trop de fois atteint le succès par le verbe pour y renoncer en cet instant. Une seconde de réflexion lui fournit les arguments.

— « Votre Majesté mérite davantage que la vie d'Athéna. Laissons-la s'offrir en sacrifice au nom de l'humanité. Que son énergie, diffusée par delà le Pilier, fortifie votre Temple. O combien plus efficacement qu'une exécution sommaire vous en seriez vengé... »

La pointe de la dague traversant le champ de forces solides qui auréolait Athéna l'avertit qu'il courait à bout de temps. L'expression farouche sur les traits de Julian ne témoignait pas le moins du monde que son discours avait porté. Ce fut par conséquent une insigne surprise quand le jeune homme aux mèches couleur des mers du Sud lui adressa la parole :

— « Pour qui me demandes-tu de l'épargner ? »

La voix était aussi froide et dénuée d'intonation qu'à l'ordinaire, pourtant Kanon, passé maître dans l'art de manipuler son suzerain, fut convaincu qu'une émotion y transparaissait. Ce n'en était que plus frustrant de ne pouvoir la reconnaître. Julian exprimait tellement peu ce qu'il ressentait, que la faute en revînt au Dieu ayant choisi d'élire domicile en son âme ou à la charge écrasante impartie à l'adolescent qui, naguère, ne connaissait que le sport, les mondanités et les affres d'une vie professionnelle écrasante ; deviner ses pensées tenait de la gageure.

— « Il serait plus prudent d'en finir ici et maintenant », continuait Julian. « Je ne suis pas sûr que la bataille telle que tu l'as planifiée tournera à notre avantage... Ainsi, je te le redemande : pour qui souhaites-tu que j'épargne sa vie ? »

L'espace d'un moment, Kanon fut tenté, et pas qu'un peu, de ne rien répondre mais d'acquiescer à la demande. Que son 'maître' abrège le nombre des jours dévolus à cette fille, il y pouvait consentir. Cela ne changerait pas grand-chose à la mécanique bien huilée mise en place par le Saint. Peut-être même son intérêt supérieur était-il que Julian en finisse avec elle séance tenante. Athéna trépassée, le combat des Chevaliers de Bronze ne posséderait plus de sens ; ils périraient tantôt, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, dans un baroud d'honneur où nulle récompense ne les attendait. Saga, néanmoins, ne serait jamais vengé ; tout le sang des guerriers épars autour du monde pouvait couler ensuite, les continents submergés laisser remonter à la surface autant de cadavres qu'ils avaient supporté d'habitants, cela ne compenserait pas la mort indolore et par trop miséricordieuse octroyée à la meurtrière de son jumeau. Kanon préférait autant se livrer pieds et poings liés à la vindicte de Poséidon.

Une autre surprise l'attendait lorsqu'il ouvrit des yeux qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu conscience de fermer. L'aura de Julian s'était volatilisée ainsi que le poignard. Mieux, le jeune homme le considérait d'un air inexplicablement doux, bienveillant eût-il été tenté d'ajouter si ce qualificatif n'avait pas été fort incongru s'appliquant à ce garçon de glace. Il s'était approché du Shogun, d'assez près pour ce que ce dernier ne manquât rien de la kyrielle d'émotions qui se disputaient la profondeur azurée des prunelles de Julian non moins que du parfum envoûtant de ses boucles. Comme toujours, Kanon se trouva dans l'impossibilité d'assigner un label à l'effet qu'il produisait sur l'incarnation de son Dieu.

— « Ta réponse me satisfait, Dragon des Mers », fit l'intéressé tandis qu'il le frôlait en marchant hors de la chambre. Ses traits avaient recouvré leur immobilité majestueuse, ses yeux gardés exprimaient mesure et volonté par delà les mots. « Qu'elle vive le temps de se repentir de ses actes, j'y consens, du moment que tu y trouves quelque satisfaction. »

Jamais ne pas comprendre l'avait tant décontenancé. Pensez, être en mesure de fléchir, par ses simples expressions faciales, les décisions du plus terrible des Dieux connus, et n'avoir aucune idée de la manière d'utiliser cette influence à son profit, faute d'identifier au juste la nature de l'ascendant qu'il exerçait sur ledit être divin ! De désir, il n'était pas question ; car sûrement, l'héritier des Solo devait savoir qu'il n'aurait même pas eu besoin de demander — Dieu vivant et archétype de beauté, le jeune homme pouvait avoir Kanon, celui-ci y consentait par avance, d'autant que, pensait-il, il n'avait pas franchement envoyé de signal non verbaux proclamant son horreur des hommes. La complaisance de Julian envers lui pouvait, à la rigueur, ressortir à de la déférence ainsi qu'on en témoigne envers meilleur que soi, attendu que le Grec prenait soin d'apparaître sûr de lui et de son fait dans l'exercice de ses fonctions de vizir, jusques et y compris lorsqu'il était loin d'être assuré d'avoir raison. Les autres hypothèses supposaient des ressorts psychologiques encore plus invraisemblables chez l'enfant gâté devenu Seigneur des Océans.

En un mot, Dragon des Mers ne savait où il mettait les pieds. Son versant opportuniste l'incitait toutefois à accepter cette bonne fortune, aussi s'inclina-t-il profondément. Les paroles de louanges sur le point de franchir le seuil de ses lèvres refluèrent dans son palais ; il éprouvait la sensation d'un contact fugitif, mais cela avait disparu avant même qu'il pût s'en être assuré. En outre, Poséidon avait déjà quitté la pièce, son pas aérien à plusieurs mètres de l'autre côté du mur. Le Shogun se trouvait seul en compagnie d'Athéna. En supposant que l'on eût réellement caressé sa nuque à travers ses cheveux — et la situation n'autorisait pas le plus infime degré de certitude —, il était exclu que Julian en fût le responsable..

De guerre lasse, Kanon chassa de sa tête les interrogations sans réponse. La Déesse semblait devoir émerger à n'importe quel moment, dans l'alcôve bien trop grande et stérile pour elle ; la prudence commandait qu'il revête son casque. Dont acte. Il se sentait mieux ensuite. Ce qui l'encouragea à s'attarder en la présence de Celle au nom de laquelle sa jeunesse, sa famille et ses espoirs de mener une existence heureuse, avaient été immolés. La justesse de sa cause sautait aux yeux. Il suffisait à l'ancien Chevalier de regarder le teint de lys, les joues vermeilles, le corps bien nourri et vêtu de la demoiselle pour s'en convaincre.

Honnie soit celle à laquelle le Destin avait tissé des jours heureux, si peu nombreux qu'ils fussent, pendant qu'autour d'elle Saints, apprentis et innocents garçons enduraient mille morts, dans l'attente de recevoir un jour la faveur de servir de boucliers vivants à la Divinité. Le poignard de Poséidon constituait un sort bien trop clément...

— « Aussi vrai, Athéna, que je tire les ficelles, je me repaîtrai de te voir flotter au sein des eaux dans le Pilier Central ! que l'onde te soit amère, et la noyade interminable. »

oooOOOooo

Julian se hâtait en direction de la salle du trône. Chaque pas l'éloignant de la chambre galvanisait sa résolution de ne jamais agir sur ses sentiments. Son cœur saignait dans sa poitrine, à grosses larmes, pour son amour qui resterait platonique, pour ses guerriers qui n'assisteraient pas au coucher du soleil sur le ciel du Temple, pour le Général lui-même, dont les espoirs allaient crouler avec les pierres des pilastres océaniques. Il ne s'était pas senti le courage de refuser sa requête à Dragon des Mers, quoique parfaitement conscient qu'elle, et elle seule, était susceptible de conjurer l'issue tragique de la guerre imminente. Autant que son éminence grise continuât de se bercer d'illusions ; de cette façon, au moins, elle vivrait les prochaines heures dans l'euphorie. Quel mal cela ferait-il, puisque les dés en étaient jetés ?

La réincarnation de Poséidon secoua tristement la tête. Les Dieux, le Destin ne voulaient pas qu'il l'emportât, cela autant était clair à ce stade ; mais s'il était en son pouvoir d'influer sur leur arrêt, ces sales Chevaliers de Bronze allaient découvrir ce qu'il en coûtait de faire obstacle à la réalisation de ses rêves... Peut-être, oui peut-être, en dépit de son pressentiment, demeurait-il loisible d'offrir à Kanon la domination planétaire. L'instant n'était plus aux hésitations.

Au tréfonds de son esprit, l'âme de Poséidon se retourna, satisfaite. Dragon des Mers était un vrai cadeau du Ciel. Grâce à lui, cette enveloppe charnelle, qui trouvait davantage grâce aux yeux du Souverain des Profondeurs à chaque moment qui passait, s'éveillait aux sentiments violents, aux résolutions douloureuses. Très bientôt, la Terre connaîtrait la fureur de son maître comme elle ne l'avait plus subie depuis les temps mythologiques...


End file.
